ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hnaba Zennah
Wanderer Hütet euch des Nachts im Wald vor Nacktbadenden Mädchen, denn es könnte der Blaue Eufel des Finsterwald sein! Nyssa Panipahr eigentlich geborene Hnaba Zennah hat ein sehr gewalttätiges Leben hinter sich und lebt seit der Siebten Katastrophe allein im Finsterwald Nyssa ist mit ihren 1,60m recht groß für eine Miqo'Te ihr Haar ist wie das ihrer beiden Zennah Schwestern Dunkelblau jedoch kommt diese Farbe nur noch beim Baden heraus, weil sie ihr gesamtes Fell färbt. Um in Bewohnten Gegenden nicht aufzufallen färbt sie ihr gesamtes Fell Strohblond aber auch weil sie mittlerweile die Farbe sehr mag und den Kontrast zu ihrer Dunklen haut schätzt. Ihre Augen sind im Gegensatz zu den Zennah Schwestern nicht Rotviolett sondern Hell rosa was die Schwestern als Kinder immer Lustig fanden. Als Waldwesen empfindet Nyssa Kleidung als unbequem und störend, die Tiere des Waldes brauchen schließlich auch keine Kleidung. Sie weiß aber das Kleidung ein Notwendiges Übel ist wenn man sich unter den "Zivilisierten" bewegen und Handeln will. Sie wird oft nur am Tag oder in Bewohnten Regionen in einem selbst genähten Hanfhemd und in einer Hautengen Lederhose gesehen. Auch nachts findet Nyssa Kleidung eher unnötig als hilfreich und schläft Nackt in selbsterlegten Tierfellen. Nyssas Körper ist recht durchtrainiert und trotz der Tatsache das sie im Wald Nackt und ohne Dach schläft hält sie viel von Sauberkeit und Hygiene. Sie fühlt sich meistens nur nachts wohl und nur dann kommt sie zum Baden heraus. Sie stört es in der Regel nicht wenn andere sie beim Nacktbaden beobachten doch kommen sie ihr zu nahe Bezahlen sie es meistens mit ihrem Leben. Da sie sich selbst mehr als Waldwesen denn als Zivilisiert betrachtet nutzt sie zum töten oft ihre Krallen und Reißzähne was ihr schon den Ruf des Blauen Eufels des Finsterwald einbrachte. Aber natürlich nutzt sie auch Pfeil und Bogen und ein Messer zum Häuten der Tiere. Wenn sie was trägt dann ein selbst genähtes Hanfoberteil oder ein Leder Bustier und eine Hautenge Lederhose mit passenden schwarzen Lederschuhen. Darüber hinaus führt sie oft einen Langbogen aus Holz mit sich Inhalt der Taschen *Felle zum zudecken oder als Bekleidung für den Winter *Messer zum Häuten der Tiere und schnitzen neuer Pfeile *Nadel und Faden entweder um sich selbst zu nähen oder um neue Kleidung zu nähen *Diverse Hygiene Artikel aus Städten *Heilkräuter und Bandagen für den Notfall *Eine Trinkflasche für den Notfall *Diverse andere Kleidungen für verschiedene Anlässe und sogar einen Bikini *Da sie seit der Siebten Katastrophe allein im Finsterwald lebt hat sie das Verhalten der Wildtieren perfekt angenommen, dennoch weiß sie sich zu benehmen in Bewohnten Orten oder Städten. Was ihr aber eindeutig manchmal misslingt *Sie besitzt keinerlei Scham mehr was ihr Verhalten oder ihren Körper betrifft, dies ist zum einen das Resultat einer grausamen Goldtaze Namens X'apa Nunh. Als auch die Tatsache dass sie die Erkenntnis gewann das Tiere so etwas auch nicht kennen *Dazu kommt das sie recht frivol und besessen vom Gedanken ist eine eigene Familie zu besitzen, dies lässt sie sehr triebhaft wirken was vor allem ihre vielen Partner wechsel erklärt. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur eine Bindungsangst ausgelöst von X'apa Nunh! Partner können sie aber auch auf Dauer nicht ertragen zu Launenenhaft, zu anstrengend und zu fixiert auf Nachkommen. Meistens bennden die Beziehungen ihre Partner und nur selten Nyssa selbst *Nyssa reagierte früher sehr brutal wenn sie von Fremden berührt wurde dies galt besonders für Männer und ganz besonders bei Goldtazen, dabei schreckte sie nicht mal vor Mord zurück im dem sie betreffende Personen mit ihren Krallen und Zähnen die Kehle aufriss. Das passierte besonders häufig früher beim Nacktbaden im Finsterwald was die Legende vom Nacktbadeten blauen Eufel zufolge hatte. Über die Jahre hat Nyssa gelernt diese Wut zu kontrollieren und färbt sich nun ihr gesamtes Fell Strohblond um nicht erkannt zu werden, was sehr gut funktioniert. *Trotz besagten verhalten ist sie oft freundlich und verschwindet mittlerweile lieber bevor sie etwas Schlimmes macht. Hat eine Engelsgeduld was Kinder betrifft und würde ihnen nie ein Haar krümmen. *Sie ist eine sehr Sauber Person und achtet auf ihre Hygiene, dabei Badet sie am liebsten Nackt an einem Wasserfall mit Wildtieren oder sogar mit andern Frauen. Ihrer Meinung nach die einzigen freundlichen Wesen auf der Welt. *Sie verlässt ab und an den Finsterwald noch und sucht nach ihrer alten Familie jedoch stets ohne Erfolg *Wenn sie mit Fremden ins Gespräch kommt und diese nach ihrer Mutter fragen bekommt sie stets einen Wutanfall und verschwindet Spurlos *Hat große Angst vor X'apa Nunh. Es ist fraglich ob sie sich überhaupt währen könnte wenn er ihr noch mal erscheinen würde *Sie ist sehr stark und kann mit ihren Krallen und Zähnen selbst einen Roegadyn zerfetzten *Ist von Kind an Magie begabt, nutzt diese aber Hauptsächlich zum verschwinden und zum erzeugen von Nebel *Kann gut mit Bogen und Messer umgehen *Ist eine Erfolgreiche Jägerin *Kann sich selbst verarzten, mehr schlecht als recht * Sie ist sehr stark und kann mit ihren Krallen und Zähnen selbst einen Roegadyn zerfetzten * Ist von Kind an Magie begabt, nutzt diese aber Hauptsächlich zum verschwinden und zum erzeugen von Nebel * Kann gut mit Bogen und Messer umgehen (Für Finsterwald Verhältnisse) * Ist eine Erfolgreiche Jägerin * Kann sich selbst verarzten, mehr schlecht als recht * Angeblich stammt sie aus der Wüste * Vor der Siebten Katastrophe soll ihr Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod gewesen sein * Sie soll der Blauer Eufel vom Finsterwald sein (beweisen konnte es nie jemand, weil sie schon lange niemanden mehr getötet hat) * Ist angeblich mehr Tier als Miqo'te * Gefällst du ihr, ist man Angeblich das glücklichste Wesen in Eroza * Sie will von Ihrem Partner 1 Millionen Kinder haben, wenn man es also nicht beendet kommt man nie wieder aus dem Bett heraus * Der Tod soll ihr Begleiter sein, dicht gefolgt von Odin * Odin scheint ihr nichts zu tun? Was zum Eufel!? Meint er vielleicht sie sei eher ein Tier als "Zivilisiert"? Oder liegt es daran das sie selbst ein Eufel ist? * Im RP-KK leider nicht oft bzw lange on * Bei Kontakt bitte an meine Freunde Davis Capwell oder Ellisha Allen wenden, ebenfalls im RP-KK Kindheit die Nachtblauen der Wüste ' In ihrem Dorf gab es drei verschiedene Familienhäuser, gesammelt um einen kleinen Brunnen. Hnabas Mutter Urt Zennah (Matriarchin der Familie Zennah) war auch die Lehnsherrin des Dorfes und somit die wichtigste Frau. Mit ihrer jüngeren und älteren Schwester, ihrem älteren Bruder und ihrem Onkel in der Familie war Hnaba als mittlere Tochter kein wichtiger Platz zugeteilt den sie eines Tages einnehmen könnte. Hnaba wuchs behütet innerhalb der Familie auf. Die drei Familienhäuser lebten gemeinsam und unterstützten sich, achteten einander und ließen dieses Leben fernab der Städte erst möglich werden. Ihre Mutter bekam sie fast nie zu Gesicht. Häufig hatte sie wichtige Aufgaben zu erledigen oder sah nach der jüngeren Schwester oder dem älteren Bruder. Wenn nicht zog sie sich häufig zurück oder nutzte die Zeit zum Wandern. Hnaba hasste die wenigen Momente, in denen ihre Mutter vom Haus aus wohlig lächelnd ihre Kinder beim Spielen beobachtete, oder sich die Zeit nahm sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Ihr Onkel, ein starker und großgewachsener Streuner, übernahm als Bruder der Matriarchin den Schutz der Familie und die Vaterrolle für die Kinder. Und war für sie der Dreh und Angelpunkt ihrer Lebens. Oft Spielte der Onkel mit Hnaba und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen das ihre Mutter Urt sie auch lieb habe, doch glauben konnte sie dies nie! Ihre 2 Jahre ältere Schwester Kassandra war genau so ruhig und zurückhaltend wie sie, vielleicht weil sie ebenso fühlte wie Hnaba. Hnaba liebte Kassandra abgöttisch, hatten sie doch so viel gemeinsam. Denn welche Rolle konnten sie noch übernehmen, wenn überhaupt nur Kassandra als älteste Schwester. Hnaba konnte es nicht leiden das ihre 2 Jahre jüngere Schwester Ciell alle Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwurde, liebte aber ihre kleine Schwester dennoch. Beide Schwestern versuchten Ciell für das Handwerk des Schneiderns und den Gartenanbau zu begeistern, damit sie später wenn sie groß wurden ihre älteren Schwestern nicht vergisst als Clan Oberhaupt. Doch war sie zu sehr ein Wildfang, um ruhig auf ihrem Hosenboden zu verweilen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an ihrem jungen alter das die Schwestern sie nie für begeistern konnten. Auch versuchte Hnaba eine engere Bindung zu ihrem großen Bruder Urt'a zu bekommen doch auch er schien nur Augen für Ciell zu haben. Stets wenn sie versuchte sich in seinem Bett zu Kuscheln war er schon verschwunden und lag meistens bei Ciell eingerollt im Zelt. Immer wütend auf Ciell rannte sie nachts zu ihrem Onkel Roan'a und weckte ihn damit er Urt'a wieder in sein eigenes Bett brachte. '''Das Ende der Familie und des Clans ' Eines Tages vor 18 Jahren war Hnaba vor ihrem Bruder Urt'a bei Ciell am Zelt und hörte ihre Mutter im Zelt von Ciell reden: "'''Mein Kind... Ich werde dieses Dorf verlassen. Ich habe eine Schuld begangen, die ich nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann und will... Ich werde mir ein neues Leben aufbauen... Ich kann leider euch nicht alle mitnehmen und ich werde dieses Dorf vermissen. Dein Bruder und deine Schwestern werden sicherlich bei deinem Onkel gut aufgehoben sein... Das Dorf wird schon verstehen... doch dich meine kleine Prinzessin werde ich mitnehmen... Wir werden uns ein neues Leben aufbauen gemeinsam..." Hnaba verstand die Worte ihrer Mutter noch nicht und die damit entstehenden Konsequenzen, doch war sie froh das sie endlich fort ging. Hnaba versteckte sich als ihre Mutter mit Ciell raus kam und sah zu wie sie in die Nacht verschwand. Aber mit jeder verstrichenen Stunde frage sie sich wann endlich Ciell wieder kommen würde, sie hatte die kleine doch so gern gewonnen. Irgendwann beschloss sie ihre ältere Schwester zu Fragen was sie tun sollen doch auch sie verstand nicht wirklich die Bedeutung der Worte ihrer Mutter. So entschied Kassandra dass sie beide ihren Onkel wecken und fragen würden. Als Onkel Roan'a wach war und dies erfuhr war er wütend und panisch er rannte an Mädchen vorbei und weckte alle Erwachsenen damit sie auf die Suche gingen. Draußen war es erstaunlich hell, Licht flackerte und es waren aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören. Der Morgen graute in wenigen Stunden und Urt'a und seine zwei jüngeren Schwestern standen verschlafen auf dem Flur. Ciell fehlte und er wurde panisch, wollte auch schon losrennen doch sein Onkel hielt ihn auf mit dem Satz, seine Mutter wäre mit ihr verschwunden und nun müsste er seine Schwestern durch den Keller nach draußen führen, in Sicherheit und sie mit seinem Leben beschützen. Sie liefen los und versuchten schnell noch das nötigste in Rucksäcke zu Strecken, anschließend rannten sie durch den Durchgang im Keller. Nur das am anderen Ende schon zwei wütende Männer warteten. Urt'a sprang nach vorne und schleuderte dem ersten seinen Rucksack entgegen, den anderen Biss er in die Waden. Seine Schwestern konnten dadurch fliehen, doch der mit dem Rucksack schlug mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand auf ihn ein und sorgte so dafür, dass er in Ohnmacht fiel. Rasend vor Wut fluchte und fauchte Hnaba auf die Männer ein als plötzlich ihre Hand aufleuchtete und Blitze die beiden Männer Niederschulgen Völlig überrascht sahen sich die beiden Schwestern an doch schon neue Leute kamen auf sie zu also rannten die beiden Schwestern ohne ihren Bruder davon. Doch das Glück war ihnen auch weiterhin nicht Hold als beide einen Courl begegneten! Kassandra schlug vor sich aufzuteilen und warf einen Stein auf den Courl um ihre jüngere Schwester zu beschützen. Aber der Courl hatte seine fliehende Beute schon fixiert und rannte Hnaba hinter her! Hanaba wusste der Courl würde gewinnen also schlug sie viele Hacken und als sie eine Schlucht sah rannte sie auf diese zu. Sie hörte Kassandra etwas Schrien aber leider verstand sie nicht was und rief nur zurück: " Ich liebe dich und lebe für uns beide weiter!" Mit diesen Worten sprang Hnaba mit dem Courl zusammen in die Schlucht und sah keinen ihrer Familie je wieder. Das verlorene Leben von Hnaba und die Geburt von Nyssa ''' Das Mädchen erwachte hustend und Keuchend an einem Flussufer und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht eines alten Hyuran. Dieser fragte das Mädchen nach ihren Namen aber sie konnte keine Antwort geben, wusste sie doch selbst nicht wer sie war. Da sprach der alte Hyuran: '''Ich bin Keil und ich werde dich nach meiner verstorbenen Tochter benennen, ihr Name war Nyssa. Er hat viele Bedeutungen und alle treffen auf genau dich zu kleines Mädchen." Sie nickte zustimmend konnte sich auch keinen andern Namen vorstellen und so wurde aus Hnaba, Nyssa und der alte Keil zu ihrem Onkel. Als Onkel Keil und Nyssa in ein kleines Dorf zurück kamen war sie erstaunt von den vielen Völkern und Personen die sich dort rum trieben und sie fürchtete sich vor den Wachen die überall zu stehen schienen. Alle schienen sich über Nyssa zu freuen, denn sie Pfiffen und jubelten. Doch ein Blick von ihrem neuen Onkel genügte um alle verstummen zu lassen. Scheinbar war ihr Onkel ein mächtiger Mann. Der neue Onkel wandte sich zu ihr: " Nyssa, siehst du dieses allein stehende Haus mit den Auffällige roten Türen und den beiden schweren Wachen davor? Egal wen du je siehst oder was du je hörst, du darfst niemals, wirklich niemals dort rein. Hast du mich verstanden junge Dame?!" Nyssa nickte, was sollte sie auch sonst tun? Die Jahre vergingen seid Onkel Keil, Nyssa am Flussufer fand. Nyssa wuchs zu einer schönen jungen Frau heran und erledigte in den Jahren alle Arbeit die ihr der Onkel gab. Er Unterichtete sie im Bogenschießen und zeigte ihr das Stehlen, er zeigte ihr wie man aus jeder Situation entkommen konnte und brachte ihr Lesen, Rechnen und Schreiben bei. Mit den Jahren bemerkte Nyssa das ihr Onkel gefürchtet wurde aber diese Furcht auch mit seinem alter schwand. Eines Tages als Nyssa 16 wurde also ca. 10 Jahre nachdem Keil sie fand. Verschwanden die Wachen wieder einmal ins Haus. Nyssa beschloss endlich selbst mal zu sehen was es mit dem Haus und dem darin befindlichen Keuchen und Stöhnen zu tun hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah befremdliche Szenen, Szenen in denen Männer bei Nackten Frauen waren und merkwürdige Sachen mit ihnen taten in wieder anderen Szenen waren Männer oder Frauen gefesselt und taten Grausame dinge mit den andern. Nyssa war schockiert, so schockiert das plötzlich alle Erinnerungen zurück kamen und dabei schrie sie so laut das alles Glas im Haus zerbersteten. Alle sahen Nyssa an und der erste fing an sie zu begehren und schrie das er ihnen 10.000 Gil für eine Nacht mit ihr gäbe. Ein anderer wiederum erhörte das gebot auf 20.000 und wieder ein andere bot sogar 100.000 Gil! Der Mann hinter der Theke grinste Diabolisch und schrie: "Scheiß auf den alten! Bringt mir Nyssa, ab heute werden wir Steinreich!" Die beiden schweren Wachen stürmten auf Nyssa zu als plötzlich ein Pfeil im Kopf des Mannes hinter der Theke landete. Onkel Keil war hinter Nyssa mit einem Bogen und einem Breitschwert bewaffnet. Er gab Nyssa den Bogen und zog sein Breitschwert und schrie Nyssa an das sie um ihr Leben laufen müss und dort warten solle wo er ihr das erste Mal Bogenschießen beibrachte. Doch sie verneinte und erzählte ihm das wie wieder alles Wisse und ihr Name Hnaba sei! Aber Keil sagte dass sie für ihn immer Nyssa bleiben würde und dass sie nun laufen müsse da sie ihn nur ablenken würde. Nyssa tat wie er ihr Befahl und rannte zu dem Berg hinter dem Dorf. Sie wartete 2 Tage dort auf ihn und sah wie das Dorf Niederbrannte. Als der 2 Tag verstrich und das Dorf bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt war nahm sich Nyssa bzw. Hnaba vor zur großen Stadt Ul'dah zu gehen und von dort aus die Heimreise zu ihrer Familie zu machen. Sicher warteten schon alle das ihre geliebte Hnaba wieder kommen würde und das alle wieder zusammen wären inklusive ihrer kleinen Schwester Ciell. Ul'dah und die Enttäuschung Daheim Nach einigen Tagen kam Nyssa (16) bzw. Hnaba endlich in Ul'dah an. Oft hatte sie von dem Freiern im Dorf gehört wie groß und unübersichtlich die Stadt doch war aber dieser Anblick überwältigte sie einfach. Nie zuvor sah sie einen solchen Ort, sie war erstaunt von der Baukunst, den vielen Völkern und den vielen Leuten die einfach durch die Stadt gingen und kauften als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Plötzlich rannte ein Hyuran Junge in sie rein. Er lächelte sie unverschämt an während hinter ihm die Händler ihn als Dieb und Straßenköter beschimpften und immer näher auf sie zu kamen. Da sie ebenso schmutzig wie er aussah, nahm der Junge an, sie sei auch ein Straßenkind. Er packte sie an der Hand und lief gemeinsam mit ihr davon. Als sie in Sicherheit waren klärte sie den Hyuran Jungen auf das sie nur auf der Durchreise sei und zurück in ihr altes Dorf wolle doch dafür brauchte sie Karten und etwas Gil. Der Junge lachte dreckig und erklärte ihr das in Ul'dah niemand ohne Gil irgendetwas bekomme und schon gar nicht eine schmutzige Miqo'te und sei sie auch noch so süß und schön. Nyssa bzw. Hnaba kochte vor Wut und schlug dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Nachdem sehr kräftigen Schlag rieb er sich an der Backe und entschuldigte sich und stellte sich als Davis Capwell (13) vor. Nyssa stellte sich ebenfalls vor und erklärte ihm ihre Lage. Davis schlug ihr einen Handel vor denn selbst die Straßenkinder von Ul'dah taten nichts umsonst. Er würde ihr Karten und Gil besorgen wenn sie ihm dafür Frauen Kleider nähen würde. Verwirrt und besorgt schaute sie ihn an doch dieser rollte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden und erklärte ihr das die Kleider für zwei Freundinnen seien die nicht ungeschützt in der Sonne rumlaufen durften. Sie willigte ein und schon nach zwei Wochen hatte er das Gil und die Karten beisammen und sie die Kleider fertig. Sie Tauschten wie versprochen die Sachen und als Abschied gab sie Davis als Geschenk ihr und ihm ihren ersten Kuss. Sie ließ ihn Wortlos stehen und machte sich Richtung Heimat auf und er schaute der schönen Miqo'te Sprachlos und völlig verwirrt hinter her. Nach fast einer Woche hatte sie endlich den richtigen Weg nach Hause gefunden und sie sah endlich zwei Miqo'te Kinder vor ihrem alten Dorf spielen. Nyssa bzw. Hnaba fragte die Kinder ob denn die Zennahs alle zuhause wären doch die Kinder sahen sie verwirrt an und erklärten ihr das die Familie eine Art Mythos sei. Das Unartige Kinder erzählt bekommen wenn sie wieder in die Außenwelt wollten und seit Ewigkeiten kein Zennah je gesehen wurden ist denn dies seien eh alles nur Blaue Eufels! Der eine Junge zeigte auf ihr Haar und frage sie direkt ob sie denn eine Zennah sei. Doch sie Küsste den kleinen Jungen auf die Stirn, legte dann einen Finger auf ihren Mund und zwinkerte ihnen zu und fragte sie dann: "Kann etwa ein Blauer Eufel so liebevoll sein?" Die Jungen lachten und sagten ihr das viele alte Dorfmitglieder in den Norden verschwanden, doch wo genau wüssten sie leider auch nicht. Mit diesen Worten und schweren Herzen verabschiedete sich Nyssa bzw. Hnaba von den Kindern und verschwand Richtung Norden Wilderer und X'apa Nunhs Hölle Nach längerer Zeit der Suche erreichte Nyssa (17) den Finsterwald doch verlief sie sich ständig im dichten Wald und sie wusste auch nie genau wo sie nun war. Nach Wochen der Einsamkeit wurde Nyssa fast von einem sogenannten Morbol gefressen einer Pflanzen oder Tierart die sie noch nie zu vor gesehen hatte. Doch eine starke Mondstreunerin und ihre Jagdbegleiter kamen ihr zu Hilfe. Nachdem sie mit dem Morbol fertig waren Unterhielten sie sich lange und ausführlich und erklärten ihr das sie Wilderer seien und damit ihren Gil verdienten. Dabei boten sie ihr an das sie bei ihnen mitmachen könne dann hätte sie auch genug Gil um weiter nach ihrer Familie zu suchen. Nyssa nahm das Angebot gerne an und sie verliebte sich in die ältere Mondstreunerin die alle nur Panipahr (25) nannten. Über ein Jahr verging und Panipahr (26) brachte Nyssa (18) bzw. Hnaba alles über Mondstreuner und ihre Kultur bei was sie noch nicht wusste. Auch in der Liebe zeigte Panipahr alles was sie wusste ihrer Geliebten und beide machten keinen Hehl daraus das sie ein Liebespaar waren. Die Zeit verging und wie es nun mal so war hörten einige mit dem Jagen auf und andere verloren ihr Leben. Panipahr und ihre letzten treuen brauchten dringend neue Jäger und so trafen sie eine Gruppe von Goldtazen in Gridania unter der Führung eines gewissen X'apa Nunh sie feierten einen erfolgreichen Sieg gegen eine Kreatur des Waldes. Die schöne Panipahr erfuhr von der Feier und nahm X'apa Nunh und seine Gefährten auf. Als Nyssa und die letzte alten zwei Wilderer die Gruppe um Panipahr Willkommen hießen grinste X'apa sie Diabolisch an wie einst der Mann hinter der Theke des Freudenhauses. Grade als Nyssa ihre Bedenken äußern wollte schlugen die Schergen Panipahr K.O. und töteten die beiden Wilderer mit zwei gezielten Messer würfen. Beide Frauen wurden in einen Lagerraum gesperrt. Einige Zeit später erwachte Panipahr und sah wie ihre Liebste Nyssa bzw. Hnaba am ganzen Leib zitterte, sie zog sie an sich heran und Küsste sie und sprach dann: "Sie werden uns eine lange Zeit Knechten und Besitzen, vielleicht sogar uns brechen wollen. Doch du darfst diese verdammten Goldtazen nicht an deine Seele lassen. Ich weiß es wird schwer werden und du wirst glauben eines Tages zu zerbrechen, doch glaube mir mein Schatz solange wir uns haben und uns unterstützen werden wir aus diesem Alptraum eines Tages erwachen und dann ziehen wir gemeinsam in den Wald und werden nie wieder von irgendjemand gesehen" Tag für Tag, Woche um Woche und Monat um Monat vergingen, es gab kein Tag an dem Nyssa (19) und Panipahr (27) keinen Besuch von ihren Peinigern bekamen. Alles was damals Nyssa im Freudenhaus sah war nichts im Vergleich was sie unter den Goldtazen erdulden musste, speziell X'apa hatte jeden Tag eine neue Idee die er den beiden Frauen antun konnte und wenn er sie nicht Folterte so blieb er die ganze Nacht mit ihnen zusammen. Die Schand und Folter gingen nun fast schon ein Jahr lang und Dalamud leuchtete bedrohlich Rot. Irgendwann wandten sich X'apa Nunhs Männer an ihn baten ihn es doch nun endlich gut sein zu lassen, da sie Ursprünglich vor hatten die beiden schönen Frauen zu verkaufen. X'apa willigte ein es musste mittlerweile genug Kriegsmüde einsame Männer geben und wenn keine Männer vieleicht dann Frauen, Miqo'te waren stets beliebt. Nyssa vergrub sich wieder in die armen ihrer Liebsten und flehte sie an das sie es endlich beenden solle. Doch Panipahr Flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Bald ist es soweit, habe nur noch ein wenig Geduld. Dalamud entfesselt blad seinen Zorn und dann sind wir auf ewig vereint. Aber du hast den Blutmond nicht angebetet wie du es mir versprochen hast, nicht wahr?" '''Nyssa weinte und nickte ihr zu als X'apa Nunh zu ihnen rein kam mit den selben Diabolischen grinsen wie immer und ihnen sagte das sie bald verkauft würden. Nyssa ertrug es nicht mehr, wieder leiden, neues leiden. Sie Kratzte vor lauter Angst und Frustration mit ihren Krallen tief in das Fleisch ihrer Geliebten Panipahr, doch es floss kein Blut sondern sie begann Rot zu leuchten. Sie zuckte vor ihrer Liebsten zurück doch Panipahr hielt sie mit unglaublicher kraft fest und hauchte ihr leise zu das es nun zu Ende sei. Panipahr löste sich von Nyssa und ging auf X'apa Nunh zu als ihr rotes leuchten plötzlich verschwand und sie Lauthals anfing zu Lachen, sie Lachte so sehr das sie Weinen musste und sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. X'apa wurde so wütend das er vor Zorn bebte und eine schwarze Aura um ihn begann zu glühen während Panipahr ihn immer noch Auslachte. Mit einem Magischen Angriff schleuderte er die Lachende Miqo'te gegen die Wand und er zog seinen Speer doch Panipahr freute sich und sprach zu ihm: " '''Ich dachte ich sei ein Narr weil ich mich aus Liebe dem großen Drachen hingab, doch nun erkenne ich es und höre es und sehe welch großer Narr du doch bist! Das selbst der ganze Wald so laut lacht über dich das ich es nicht vorher vernahm, du Armseliger Wurm. X'apa ich habe Mitleid mit dir. Ich werde zwar nun Sterben aber dank deiner Hand ende ich nicht als Sklavin, sondern werde auf ewig frei sein. Doch du, du wirst auf ewig leiden. Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein und grade ihn wagen zu bestehlen?" Doch X'apa reichte es, er gab ihr keine Antwort und Stach wie ein Wahnsinniger auf Panipahr ein. Dann wandte er sich zu Nyssa seine Augen glühten Pechschwarz als Urplötzlich ihn Feuer verschlang und ein Gebrüll aus der Tiefe der Nacht ertönte, die Siebte Katastrophe war im vollen Gange! Nyssa nutzte die Chance und Riss der brennenden Goldtaze mit ihren Krallen die Kehle auf und rannte davon. Der Wald brannte überall und die Schergen des Nunhs rannten wild um her. Doch Nyssa war noch nicht fertig mit ihrer Wut. Sie tötete jeden mit ihren Krallen und ihren Reißzähnen, wie ein wildes Tier fauchte und knurrte sie bis jeder Einzelne von ihnen im Sterben lag. Als Nyssa endlich wieder bei Sinnen war und erkannte wo sie war rannte sie davon nur weg von all dem Blut und den Flammen. Der Blaue Eufel vom Finsterwald Nyssa.png|Der Nacktbadene blaue Eufel vom Finsterwald ffxiv_10122015_232858 Kopie.png|Panipahr (27) kurz vor ihrer Ermordung mit der Bestie X'apa Nunh (45) ffxiv_10122015_235213.png|Pahnipahr (26) und Nyssa (18) in der eingeschlossenen Kammer ffxiv_10122015_222947.png|X'apa Nunh (45) noch in Gridania bevor er zum Wilderer Unterschlupf kommt ffxiv_10122015_234433.png|Das Liebespaar Nyssa (18) und Panipahr (26) ffxiv_10122015_235515.png|Nyssa (18) und Panipahr (25) bei einer Kontrolle ihrer Vorräte ffxiv_11122015_003034.png|Nyssa (18) bei der Jagdt mit einem der Wilderer ffxiv_10122015_090641.png|Nyssa (17) im Gespräch mit den Wilderer und im Hintergrund Panipahr (25) ffxiv_10122015_230650.png|Zieh Onkel Keil mit 50 verstorben Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Miqo'te (Mondstreuner) Kategorie:Zennah